


Решение

by ellssa



Category: Farsantes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Педро рванул галстук вниз. Задышалось легче. Не потому что на горло перестал давить тугой узел, а потому что с каждым шагов он все больше удалялся от портфеля, брошенного на заднем сиденье машины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон

Притормозив у обочины, Педро выскочил из машины и стремительно зашагал прочь. Полуденное солнце припекало, спина под пиджаком взмокла почти сразу же. Педро рванул галстук вниз. Задышалось легче. Не потому что на горло перестал давить тугой узел, а потому что с каждым шагов он все больше удалялся от портфеля, брошенного на заднем сиденье машины. От портфеля, тонкой синей папки и нескольких листков, которые уличали его компанию в бессовестном мошенничестве. От необходимости закрыть на это глаза, если он хотел удержаться на работе.  
Быстрая ходьба понемногу отрезвила Педро. Он начал оглядываться по сторонам, замечая незнакомые роскошные дома. Дорога на работу вела мимо этого района, и он никогда сюда не сворачивал, предпочитая ездить накатанным коротким путем. Возле ограды, увитой поверху плющом, Педро остановился. Через кованую решетку с медальонами в виде каравелл был хорошо виден особняк с террасой и окнами до пола.  
Неподалеку, в тени развесистого дерева пристроилась полицейская машина. Двое полицейских, изнывая от жары, стойко охраняли покой местных жителей, попрятавшихся в дома на сиесту. Было тихо. От нагретого асфальта волной поднимался зной.

…Оглушительно хлопнула дверь, на террасу выскочил человек и, нелепо молотя руками по воздуху, помчался к ограде. За его спиной, как платок Гаучито Гила, развевался красный галстук, в спешке натянутый набекрень. Перед решеткой человек даже не остановился. Цепляясь за фигурные украшения, он с разбегу сумел перелезть через нее, но в последний момент его рука соскользнула с кованной корабельной мачты, и он с коротким ойканьем свалился на асфальт. Попытавшись быстро подняться, он едва не упал снова.  
Из дома тем временем понеслись крики.  
Подстегнутый их звуком мужчина с трудом встал. Он доковылял до полицейской машины и опустился на колено возле водительского окна, начав что-то горячо объяснять офицерам. Но те лишь отрицательно мотали головами.  
«Нет уж…», «виноват…», «красавчик…» — сумел разобрать Педро отдельные слова. Через несколько минут бесплодных переговоров мужчина поднялся, схватившись за дерево, и поплелся назад, припадая на подвернутую ногу все сильнее и сильнее. В нескольких шагах от Педро он остановился. По тоскливому лицу и обреченному жесту, которым он ощупал лодыжку, стало понятно, что двигаться дальше он не в состоянии.  
Крики из дома стали громче, послышался звон бьющегося стекла  
— Вот так вот, сеньор, — поделился с Педро незадачливый донжуан, которому вблизи оказалось лет под пятьдесят, — человеку приходится ожидать милости только от Всевышнего, когда он остается один… один перед карающей дланью... или кулаком… Хотя, моем случае это будет, скорее всего, бита…  
— Вы предпочли бы положиться на полицейских?  
— Честно говоря, в заботе о теле у них куда больше опыта. Но в их сердцах нет сострадания, — мужчина издал шумный вздох. — Один из этих каналий — пусть его матери будет стыдно за такого сына, — заявил, что они не собираются лишать себя бесплатного развлечения.

Крики в доме прекратились, и по направлению к ним через сад побежал еще один человек. Мужчина приосанился и перекинул, наконец, свой галстук с плеча на грудь.  
— Ах ты грязный сукин сын, — разгневанный супруг с разбегу вцепился в решетку своей ограды. От мощного толчка ветви плюща заколыхались и уронили вниз несколько высохших листков. — Я предупреждал тебя держаться подальше от моей жены! От моего дома! Ты, гнусный…  
— Твоя жена распутна, как вавилонская блудница, — парировал мужчина. — Но у меня язык не повернулся бы обвинять в этом бедную женщину. Что еще ей остается делать, если член ее мужа усох, как перечный стручок, а его мужская сила….  
Последнее слово заглушил рев, достойный раненого носорога. Муж снова тряхнул свою ограду, словно намереваясь выломать прутья голыми руками. Педро на всякий случай огляделся. Ему хотелось убедиться, что в опасной близости от них из сада нет выхода.  
— Я обещал, что переломаю тебе ноги! Я тебе обещал! Ну держись, сукин сын, держись, я сейчас вернусь и покажу, как Анхель Веласкес держит свое слово.  
— И ведь действительно сдержит, — все еще оживленный перепалкой мужчина повернулся к Педро. – Предыдущему любовнику своей жены он сломал семь ребер. Даже на одно больше, чем собирался. А мне грозился раздробить битой ноги… Хорошо хоть сразу после этого я оформил страховку...  
Из полицейской машины послышался сначала один, а потом второй взрыв хохота, и оживление слетело с мужчины, как сухие листья с плюща. Его лицо сморщилось на мгновение и сразу же разгладилось, выражая теперь кроткое смирение перед судьбой. Педро только покачал головой:  
— Раздевайтесь.  
— Что, простите?  
— Вы хотите положиться на милость Всевышнего или все же предпочтете полицию?  
— И вы еще спрашиваете?  
— Тогда раздевайтесь догола.  
— Но послушайте, как...  
— Или раздевайтесь или дожидайтесь мужа.  
Мужчина быстро оглянулся. На улице по-прежнему не было ни души.  
— Мама, я знаю, что ты бы не одобрила! Но это куда лучше, чем остаться с перебитыми костями, — пробормотал он, кинув быстрый взгляд на небо и одним движением стянув с себя штаны, под которыми не оказалось белья. — Ты всегда обещала присматривать за мной, но надеюсь, что сейчас ты отвернулась. И надеюсь, неизвестный добрый сеньор, вы знаете, что делаете. 

—…Поступок этого человека попадает под действие гражданского кодекса. Раздел второй, пункт 20. Мелкое хулиганство, — размеренно перечислял Педро, разглядывая через окно двух потных полицейских, смотревших на него с одинаковой неприязнью.  
— Да ладно вам, доктор, — старший, с наполовину седой головой, скривился. – Мы тоже тут не зря сидим. Мелкое хулиганство это повреждение имущества, ругань или приставания к людям. А этот… Будет знать, как по чужим бабам шастать.  
— Мелкое хулиганство — это действие, выражающее явное неуважение к обществу. Скажи мне, — Педро с нажимом перешел на «ты», — посмотри на него и скажи мне, разве этот тип уважает общество?  
С их места мужчину было хорошо видно: кривые ноги, обвисший живот, неожиданно худые руки. Под ярким солнечным светом его тело казалось неестественно белым, что только добавляло неприятных впечатлений. Голос полицейского дрогнул:  
— А разве оскорбление — это не…  
— Оскорбление — это циничное действие, глубоко противоречащее нравственным нормам и правилам поведения, — не дал ему договорить Педро.  
В этот момент, мужчина завертелся в разные стороны, принимая всевозможные позы. Потом повернулся к ним спиной и потряс задом.  
— Вот это было очень цинично. Тебе разве так не кажется? Мне — кажется. И еще мне кажется, что он прямо нарушает закон, а ты смотришь на это сквозь пальцы. И если ты ничего не предпримешь, я подам иск… На вас обоих. 

Выражений лиц полицейских Педро уже не увидел, но тихую ругань и щелчки расстегиваемых ремней за своей спиной, расслышал очень хорошо.

Покрасневший не то от смущения, не то от зноя мужчина встретил его неуверенной улыбкой:  
— Ну что?  
— Вас скоро заберут по обвинению в мелком хулиганстве. Вы своим видом оскорбили общество.  
— Спасибо! Это серьезно? Мне потом понадобится адвокат?  
— Просто скажите, что являетесь убежденным нудистом и не усматриваете оскорбления в демонстрации голого тела, — очень серьезно посоветовал ему Педро. Но глядя на то, как вытянулось лицо его случайного почти-клиента, улыбнулся: — Не переживайте. Я не стал напоминать вашим будущим спасителям, что общество в целом оскорбить нельзя. Дело против вас можно возбудить только по заявлению оскорбленного потерпевшего. Кроме меня вас никто не видел. Я такое заявление писать не стану, поэтому вас отпустят уже через несколько часов.

… Когда мимо Педро проехала полицейская машина со счастливым любовником на заднем сиденье, из-за поворота, шумя, как гиппопотам, показался, наконец, рогатый муж с битой в руках. Ему, к своей ярости и сожалению, только оставалось проводить взглядом ускользающую из рук добычу.

К своей машине Педро возвращался, улыбаясь. Мысли о портфеле с доказательствами все еще заставляли его злиться, но неожиданно принятое решение позволяло спокойно дышать даже в туго завязанном галстуке. Кто сказал, что он хочет оставаться в этой компании вороватых ханжей? До сегодняшней встречи с менеджерами он как раз успеет подготовить свое резюме. На днях кто-то обмолвился, что к адвокатской практике вернулся Гильермо Грациани. Если слухи о нем верны, то место работы более непохожее на международную нефтяную компанию трудно представить. Пусть они катятся к чертям!


End file.
